<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Broken Code Rewrite: Oneshot Series by Colress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653633">The Broken Code Rewrite: Oneshot Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colress/pseuds/Colress'>Colress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Broken Code (Rewrite) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Rainwhisker, Canon ADHD Character, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, I couldn't show much of them because the focus was Leafpool, LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), Leafpool's Wish, Moth Flight is supportive, Moth Flight stims a lot, Multi, Other, Squirrelflight is not infertile but has fertility problems, it needed a rewrite, might do a follow up with Squirrelflight and Yellowfang, now with less guilt tripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colress/pseuds/Colress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots filling in events prior to the start of The Broken Code Rewrite. Additional tags will be added as more oneshots are written.</p><p>The oneshots range from short rewrites of Leafpool's Wish and The Raging Storm to leader ceremonies or relationship developments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Leafpool &amp; Moth Flight (Warriors), Leafpool &amp; Squirrelflight (Warriors), Past Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors), Squirrelflight &amp; Yellowfang (Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Broken Code (Rewrite) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Broken Code Rewrite: Oneshot Series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leafpool's Wish, canonically, is a mess. I don't like how guilt-trippy everyone was to Squirrelflight, and StarClan is BEYOND inconsistent when you compare it to Squirrelflight's Hope. Also, despite Sunset taking place in mid-newleaf, Leafpool's Wish takes place in leaf-bare for... some reason? So it's now set at the end of newleaf/start of greenleaf. I also wanted to bring in another character who was either a medicine cat who had kits or had halfClan kits--and Moth Flight fit both criteria. This also helps me properly characterize her for later on in Squirrelflight's Hope.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A retelling of Leafpool's Wish, condensed into a short story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find allegiances for this oneshot on my Tumblr blog, the-broken-code-rewrite!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newleaf was giving way to greenleaf at the lake. The air was hot, with bugs buzzing around the territories. The air was thick from humidity, and clouds were steadily gathering in the sky, heavy with rain.</p><p>And through it all, Leafpool was terrified.</p><p>She made a mistake. She ran off with a tom she believed she loved enough to leave her Clan, but her heart called her back home just in time to become ThunderClan’s only medicine cat. Now, she was paying the price for her short-lived romance.</p><p>She was pregnant with Crowfeather’s kits.</p><p>The realization left her panicked. She had broken both the warrior and medicine cat codes by taking a mate outside her Clan as a medicine cat. And with Cinderpelt dead after the badger attack, she couldn't step down from her position and run away again. Besides, she had seen Crowfeather with another molly, recently announced to be an expecting queen. He had already moved on. Left with no one else to lean on, she went to her sister to beg for help.</p><p>“You want me to take in the kits?” Squirrelflight asked, taken aback from the news. “I'm not sure…”</p><p>“We don't have a lot of time,” Leafpool replied, shuffling her paws. “Please, Squirrel, the Clan can't know I'm expecting kits. I'm our only medicine cat, and I'm not about to force Brightheart--the only cat trained enough--to take my place.”</p><p>Squirrelflight knew the options were limited, but this wasn't a decision she could make so easily--especially since this wasn’t something she could tell her mate Brambleclaw. “I… can I have a day or two to think about this, Leaf?” she asked, shrinking back some. “I need some time.”</p><p>Leafpool sighed, but nodded. “No more than a quarter-moon,” she mewed. “I'm about a moon along already, so we don't have much time.”</p><p>They parted ways shortly after, needing to perform their duties for the Clan. Leafpool hoped her swelling belly wasn't too obvious yet. <em> I’m glad it’s greenleaf, </em> she thought. <em> I can just say the plentiful prey is the reason I’m a bit plumper than normal. If this was leaf-bare, it would be a disaster. </em></p><p>By sunset, she grew restless. Something told her she needed to visit the Moonpool that night rather than waiting for the upcoming half-moon meeting. But she couldn't go alone--between the badger attack and Hawkfrost’s plot, it wasn’t safe to be out alone, even if Hawkfrost was gone now--and there was only one cat she could trust to accompany her.</p><p>“Does it have to be tonight?” Squirrelflight asked, holding back a yawn. She struggled to keep up with her sister, both because of her short legs and her exhaustion. Leafpool had anxiously awoken her from her sleep, saying they had to go to the Moonpool now.</p><p>“Yes,” Leafpool replied, glancing up at the sky. The moon was starting to rise, so she picked up the pace. “I can feel StarClan reaching out to me.”</p><p>Despite Squirrelflight lagging behind, they made it to the Moonpool just before moonhigh. After making their way down the slope, Leafpool touched hre nose to the frigid water and fell into sleep’s embrace. Squirrelflight, thinking it wouldn’t hurt, followed her sister’s example.</p><p>Leafpool awoke in StarClan, Squirrelflight standing next to her. While she was used to it, Leafpool barely suppressed a giggle at her sister, who was staring around wide-eyed at everything. “Are we really in StarClan?”</p><p>“You are indeed,” a new voice mewed, and the sisters turned to face a regal blue-gray molly padding towards them. On one side was a ragged, scarred dark gray molly with a flat face, and on the other was a nearly-transparent white molly. “We’ve been awaiting you two.”</p><p>“Bluestar,” Leafpool whispered, dipping her head to the former ThunderClan leader. “Yellowfang as well. Good to see you again.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, we don't have much time for pleasantries,” the white molly mewed, her tail twitching. “We're here to discuss your kits.”</p><p>At that moment, it felt like a stone dropped hard in Leafpool’s belly. <em> I'm going to get yelled at for my codebreaking, </em> she thought, shifting her gaze to her paws.</p><p>“Now, Moth Flight, don't go scaring her like that,” Yellowfang added, running her tail along Moth Flight’s flank. “It's not like we're coming to punish her for a mistake.”</p><p>Leafpool was taken aback, eyes wide. <em> Moth Flight? </em> she thought, eyes wide. <em> The first medicine cat of the Clans? What is she doing here? </em></p><p>Tail swishing even faster now, Moth Flight nodded. Despite the aggressive tail movements, her green eyes were gentle. “My apologies,” she said. “I’m not mad, we’re just pressed for time.” She padded forward, taking the lead from Bluestar. “These kits will be very important, Leafpool.”</p><p>“Important?” Leafpool mewed incredulously, tilting her head to the side. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“All will be explained in time,” Bluestar replied. “As for the codebreaking, none of us can fault you when we are guilty of the same--taking a mate as a medicine cat, outside of our Clan, or both.” She motioned first to Yellowfang, then herself, then Moth Flight, surprising Leafpool. <em> I didn’t know Moth Flight had kits as a medicine cat, </em> she thought. <em> And the sire was from another Clan? </em></p><p>Before Leafpool could respond, she heard Squirrelflight shifting nervously and remembered she was there as well. “What’s going on?” she asked, more confused than Leafpool was just a moment ago.</p><p>“I'll talk to her,” Yellowfang said, her dark fur brushing against Leafpool’s. “It's a… difficult conversation to have in a group.” She guided Squirrelflight over to another part of StarClan, trying to wrap her tail around the ginger molly.</p><p>After they had left to talk in private, Bluestar continued, “Do you remember the three stars we showed you a moon ago?”</p><p>Leafpool could just barely remember the dream, but the three stars had stayed in her mind ever since. “Are they… my kits?”</p><p>Moth Flight nodded. “These kits will not only be important to you, or even to ThunderClan, though,” she added. “They will be important to all Clan cats both living and dead, and their birth was set in stone many many seasons ago.”</p><p>“Whatever you choose to do,” Bluestar said, leaning in to touch her nose to Leafpool’s, “you must ensure these kits grow up. It would be best if Squirrelflight agreed to take them as her own, but we understand if she doesn't. It's a big decision.”</p><p>Moth Flight stepped forward next, whispering into Leafpool’s ear, “Between you and me, I would not claim them as your own for now. If Squirrelflight doesn't agree to take them, then say you found them orphaned. It's for the best if the secret is kept between you two, though I'm sure an observant queen will figure it out as well.”</p><p>Stepping back, Leafpool felt like her head was swimming from all the information, yet she still needed to know more. “What should I do if a cat sees through the lie?”</p><p>“They'll be quiet about it,” Moth Flight replied. “It's almost greenleaf, so everyone will be a little plumper from the prey. And from experience, queens tend to keep any gossip to themselves or their closest friends. If one approaches you, swear them to secrecy.”</p><p>Leafpool nodded, watching as StarClan slowly vanished around her. Before everything went dark, she saw the faint outlines of Bluestar and Moth Flight one last time. “There will be three…” she heard their voices echo, but they faded before they could finish their sentence. <em> What could it mean? </em></p><p>She awoke beside the Moonpool, and Squirrelflight was stirring next to her. Dawn was slowly breaking over the forest, casting pale light around them. Before Leafpool could check on her sister, though, she stared at her with a hard, determined look on her face.</p><p>“I'll take the kits.”</p><hr/><p>Leafpool had been shocked to find out the reason Squirrelflight agreed so quickly: Yellowfang said it was difficult for her to bear kits, and this is the best chance she would have to start a family with Brambleclaw. “We might still be able to have kits of our own,” she had said, “but I don't know how likely it will be. I might as well be barren.”</p><p>“I'll help you look like you're expecting,” Leafpool had replied. “Just remember, you'll have to move into the nursery eventually. Preferably before the kits are born.”</p><p>And thus, their plan was set. Leafpool and Squirrelflight shared meals together, trying to help the ginger molly plump up to look more convincingly pregnant. She was also fed borage in hopes that milk would come in. Leafpool minimized her time outside of her den, fearing an observant cat would spot that she was the one expecting rather than Squirrelflight.</p><p>She was still surprised when Ferncloud approached them during one of their meals, and one look at her made it clear that she knew. But instead of trying to tell anyone else, she instead offered to help them. She helped Squirrelflight build a nest when Leafpool believed the kits were only half a moon from being born, and whenever anyone asked why Leafpool wasn't leaving her den much, she claimed that the medicine cat was feeling ill and didn't want to risk spreading it to anyone else.</p><p>When the day came, and Leafpool started feeling her kitting begin, she claimed she had to go find herbs, and Squirrelflight was joining her because she felt restless. They hadn't expected it to start storming as they trekked towards the Moonpool, trying to get as far away from ThunderClan camp as possible. The wind picked up considerably as the first drops of rain began falling.</p><p>“We can shelter in this,” Squirrelflight mewed hastily, shoving her sister into a hollow tree as the rain began pouring down. It wasn't long after they took shelter there that the first kit was born, a fluffy molly with fur dark as night. The sisters wanted to admire the kit, but Leafpool’s contractions started again soon after the kit was dry and beginning to nurse.</p><p>Unfortunately, despite the contractions, she couldn’t feel the next kit coming out. “I-it's stuck!” Leafpool hissed, realizing that no amount of pushing would help her right now. She needed a medicine cat to intervene, and she felt helpless that she couldn't do anything.</p><p>“It's okay, we’ll help you,” Squirrelflight whispered, gently licking her sister’s forehead. “Yellowfang will guide me to dislodge the kit.”</p><p>Leafpool could hardly focus on what her sister was doing, the pain overwhelming, but a loud wall pierced through the haze, and she realized the kit was delivered. This one was a large tom, even fluffier than his sister, with golden tabby fur. While his sister had been quiet, only letting out a couple of gasps and one wail to clear her lungs, the tom did not stop crying until he too began nursing.</p><p>“One more,” she panted, exhaustion slowly setting in. She had to keep going. She could do this. And with one final, hard push, a tiny wail pierced the air around them. The final kit had been born, another tom. He was much smaller and sleeker than his siblings, which worried Leafpool. Does he look too much like a WindClan kit? she thought, cleaning his gray tabby fur. Like his sister, he was quiet, only giving a few gasps as he crawled to Leafpool’s belly to nurse.</p><p>Squirrelflight looked frazzled, but Leafpool could see fierce love in her eyes at the kits. She may not have birthed them, but already she saw them as her own. That love was the last thing she saw before sleep consumed her.</p><p>She awoke a bit later, the wind still howling outside and rain pelting the ground. A flash of lightning illuminated the inside of the tree, followed by a loud clap of thunder. “It's not safe to travel,” she determined, anxiety pooling in her belly. She had to find parsley, and fast. Leafpool couldn’t return to camp with a heavy milk scent on her, but they couldn't go anywhere while it was storming.</p><p>“Should we name them?” Squirrelflight asked, gesturing to the kits. “I know Brambleclaw will be upset that he couldn't name one, but… on the off chance a kit doesn't make it back, I want it to go to StarClan with a name.”</p><p>Leafpool nodded, but hesitated replying. “<em> We </em> shouldn't,” she said, “but <em> you </em> should. They're your kits, after all.”</p><p>Squirrelflight gave her sister a small smile. “I'd like to name the molly Hollykit, after one of Ferncloud’s kits,” she mewed. “Ferncloud helped us so much with keeping the secret, and I think naming her Ravenkit would be… a little too close to Crowfeather.”</p><p>Leafpool nodded. Her reasoning made sense. If any of the kits would be named after a bird, it would be a brighter colored bird over a black one. “What about the other two?”</p><p>“The big tom is Lionkit,” she replied. “His fur is so fluffy around his neck. It looks just like a lion’s mane.”</p><p><em> And Lionheart, </em> she thought, remembering the few times she saw the golden warrior in StarClan. He, too, was named for the thick fur around his neck.</p><p>“And the little tom is… Jaykit,” Squirrelflight finished. “He reminds me a bit of a jay with his coloring and how small he is compared to his siblings.”</p><p>Leafpool nodded once again. “Welcome to the world, Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit,” she mewed softly, touching her nose to each of the kits. “Your mother and I have been looking forward to meeting you.”</p><p>They had to shelter in the tree overnight to wait out the storm, the two mollies huddling together to keep themselves and the kits warm. It wasn’t comfortable in the tree, but it kept them dry and blocked the wind, and the close quarters meant some of Leafpool’s milk-scent rubbed off on Squirrelflight. Hopefully it would be enough to convince everyone that Squirrelflight birthed the kits. <em> But her milk wasn’t coming despite all the borage, she thought, </em> gaze flicking over to her sister. <em> I’ve never heard of a queen whose milk never came. </em></p><p>“It happens,” she heard a voice whisper. Leafpool’s head shot up and she found herself facing Moth Flight again. “It’s rare, but sometimes a queen’s milk doesn’t come in, and no amount of herbs will help. As long as you try to stop your milk before you two return to ThunderClan, all will be fine.”</p><p>Leafpool nodded. “Ferncloud or Daisy can probably nurse them,” she mewed, looking down at the kits and keeping her voice low to avoid waking Squirrelflight. “Maybe even Sorreltail if it comes to it.” As she looked to Moth Flight again, though, the white molly had disappeared.</p><p>By sunhigh, the storm had lightened up. It was still raining quite a bit, but the wind wasn’t nearly as strong and neither sister saw any flashes of lightning or heard any thunder. Carefully, Leafpool placed Lionkit on Squirrelflight’s back before grabbing Jaykit’s scruff. Squirrelflight picked up Hollykit, and they left the tree in silence, save for the kits giving little mewls of displeasure at the rain.</p><p>While working their way back to ThunderClan camp, weaving around fallen branches and moving carefully to avoid dropping Lionkit, Leafpool stopped. She set Jaykit down by Squirrelflight and bounded over to a small patch of sharp-smelling herbs. <em> Parsley! </em> she thought, thanking StarClan for the discovery. Making a mental note to come back here, she quickly ate a couple sprigs of parsley, relishing in the cold, fresh taste. It would start drying her milk up, and she thought, <em> If anyone asks, I can say it’s a phantom pregnancy. I’ve heard some mollies have them. </em></p><p>It was nearly sunset when they returned to camp, and the clearing was eerily silent despite being filled with cats. As Leafpool pushed through the thorn tunnel, she saw why it was so quiet. Lying in the middle of the clearing, their head snapped back at an awkward angle, was Rainwhisker.</p><p>“What happened?” Leafpool asked after she set Jaykit down. At once, it seemed every cats’ attention was on her and Squirrelflight. First to greet them were Firestar, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw, who showered the two mollies with affection.</p><p>“We thought you were gone,” Sandstorm mewed, pressing her nose into Leafpool’s soaked fur. “It began storming soon after you left, and when you two didn’t come back…”</p><p>“Squirrelflight’s kits started coming while we were out,” Leafpool replied, nuzzling her mother gently. “We couldn’t make it back to camp in time.”</p><p>“Rainwhisker went looking for you two,” Firestar mewed, resting his head on Squirrelflight’s. “But when they didn’t come back, we had to send a search patrol for them. We assume they were struck by a falling branch, as we found them with a snapped neck. We’re just glad you two are safe… and the kits too!”</p><p>Brambleclaw took Jaykit from Leafpool and set him in front of him and Squirrelflight. “Do they have names?” he asked, amber eyes wide.</p><p>“The molly is Hollykit, the golden tom is Lionkit, and the gray tom is Jaykit,” Squirrelflight replied, brushing her cheek against her mate’s. “I didn’t want to risk losing one from the storm and joining StarClan without a name, but I’m sorry you couldn’t name any of them.”</p><p>“Squirrelflight,” Brambleclaw mewed firmly, love and wonder in his eyes, “I’m just glad you and the kits are safe. Let’s get you to the nursery.”</p><p>No cat questioned why Leafpool smelled of milk, or why Squirrelflight’s never came. No one questioned that Jaykit was small and built far more like a WindClan cat--he could’ve gotten his looks from Sandstorm, after all. No one questioned that he was the wrong color for a kit of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight--kits are born with odd colors compared to their parents all the time. Goldenflower even remarked that she was vaguely reminded of one of Tigerstar’s sisters, who died as a young kit when she was barely a warrior.</p><p>But as Leafpool would figure out, Bramblestar knew the kits weren’t his. He never said anything, loving the kits as his own regardless. Seasons later, he would express that he wished one of the sisters had told him, but that it didn’t change his view on his kits. He and Squirrelflight would have trust issues to work out, but they tried to be there for the kits.</p><p>But for now, Leafpool’s secret was safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moth Flight's tail twitching and swishing was her stimming since she canonically has ADHD.</p><p>Yellowfang did not lie to Squirrelflight and say she was infertile, nor did she force Squirrelflight to come to a decision, but she did tell her that she would have a very difficult time having kits, and said these kits would guarantee that she'd be able to raise a litter. She also made it clear that Squirrelflight did not have to take the kits, though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>